doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milan Grey (The Knights of Time)
was a Gallifreyan and a Time Lady who attended The Time Lord Academy at the same time as The Doctor and had a brief relationship with him. Her escape from Gallifrey to discover the universe inspired The Doctor to do the same decades later. Biography Early life Milan Grey was born on Gallifrey and at age 10 was chosen, as the eldest of all 12 of her siblings, to represent the family as a student at the Time Lord Academy. She excelled at the school and ultimately graduated early, at the age of 33. Milan was then offered a place on the High Council, but politely declined and instead requested the gift of a TARDIS. When the High Council declined her request, she snuck into the Gallifreyan Repair Unit with the help of her then-boyfriend The Doctor. She found a sufficiently functioning TARDIS and left without saying goodbye since The Doctor was distracting the repair men. This is something Milan continued to regret for a long time. The Malhoon Monastery After fleeing Gallifrey, the malfunctioning TARDIS scrambled her inputted co-ordinations for the headquarters of the Galactic Federation and instead too her to The Monastery of the Brotherhood of Malhoon, where upon exiting the TARDIS (which had taken the form of a Malhoon Sacred Statue) she was shot, being considered an intruder by one of the Malhoon's many guardians. She immediately regenerated into her second incarnation and during her recovery took up a position as a guardian. She used this time to repair her TARDIS to full functionality and ultimately head to the Galactic Federation, something that took her 200 years. During this time, she learned of the many malpractices that the Malhoon Brotherhood were carrying out and their increasing deception of their inter-galactic congregation. When her TARDIS was finally back to full power, she brought down the entire church with a single phone call to The Shadow Proclamation. For her work, The Shadow Proclamation employed Milan, but impounded her TARDIS since it had been reported as stolen goods by The Time Lords. The Shadow Proclamation Upon her arrival at The Shadow Proclamation, Milan was approaching 250 years old and her current body had become frail and weak. While travelling through Proclamation Headquarters to find her TARDIS in order to regenerate safely, Milan encountered The Fourth Doctor's TARDIS, although she did not know this at the time. She entered the time machine, which appeared as a police box. She regenerated and destroyed the interior console room. Upon exiting in her new third incarnation, she exchanged a brief encounter with Sarah Jane Smith. Aware of her newfound strength, The Shadow Proclamation assigned Milan to Earth in the year 2429. It was here that she first encounter Georgie Corden and Elspeth Reiner. Although, their initial interactions were brief and they only shared one adventure, Milan would reunite with the pair, along with others, hundreds of years into her future. Milan remained on Earth until 2601, when she had visited every country, city and region in the world. She was called back to The Shadow Proclamation, who revealed they had evidence that she was an inter-galactic criminal known as The Plague. She was sentenced to death for crimes she did not commit. However, just moments before her execution, she was freed by Jenji Gonzalo, a freedom fighter and liaison for The Galactic Federation. Together, they broke into the Shadow Vaults, recovered Milan's TARDIS and headed for The Galactic Federation's Headquarters. The Galactic Federation Milan eventually married Jenji and they lived together at The Galactic Federation for 200 years, becoming parents to 3 children, all of whom grew up to become liaisons. However, Jenji was not immortal like Milan and eventually succumbed to a combination of old age and a deadly virus that was spreading across the galaxy. Milan made it her mission to find a cure for the disease and did so after 50 years, but it ultimately led to her demise, causing her to regenerate once again and entering her fourth incarnation at the age of 672. She fled the Galactic Federation and began travelling the universe once again. Travels Milan travelled the universe for 400 years, and carried out all manner of missions and adventures, sometimes working freelance for The Galactic Federation. She kept in frequent contact with her children, all of whom possessed the Gallifreyan ability of regeneration. Her most notable adventure in this time was her reunion with The Doctor in his 13th incarnation, for her it had been nearly a whole millennium since she had last seen him, and almost double for him. While awkward at first, Milan and The Doctor reconciled and remained friends, defeating the Daleks together. Inspired by The Doctor's relationship with his companion Audrey, Milan decided to head back to Earth and find some friends of her own. It was then that she reunited with Georgie and Elspeth, and their friends Harris, Connie and Luke. Their reunion came at a vital time, as a vicious Racnoss was attempting to invade Earth. The Knights of Time see: The Knights of Time Personality and traits TBA Behind the scenes * The Majority of Milan's backstory comes from The Knights of Time tie-in book, The Diaries of Milan Grey. * The only person to portray Milan in any media is British actress Phoebe Waller-Bridge, who portrays her in her fourth and current incarnation. * Milan is the first Time Lady to get her own television series. * Phoebe Waller-Bridge stated her greatest desire for Milan is for her to be reunited with her children and for her to somehow permanently resurrect Jenji. See also The Knights of Time The Thirteenth Degree Category:Individuals